Zero to Sixty
by kokoro77
Summary: You got the Belligerent Jocks, the Pastel Preps, the Dark Circle, the Loved Ones, the Conformist Students...and the Outcasts. Demyx was SO going to bend the rules of society in just one night. Now, Axel would be the judge of that. -Axel X Demyx-


**Author's Note: oh, _please_ tell me that you didn't see this one coming from a mile away. there's a very good reason _why_ you shouldn't've expected anything _near_ this! care to take a guess? well, for one, it's a oneshot. and if you know me, i don't normally post oneshots because...i can never FINISH the gosh forsaken things. and for another thing?**

**...it's axel/demyx.**

**i know, i know. LE GASP TO THE MILLIONTH DEGREE, RIGHT? but seriously, it was time for a change of scenery. ever since i joined this community, i've been writing everything about axel/roxas. _trust me_. akuroku will forever be my OTL, but you know, on the other end of the spectrum, some sitar playing, mullet wearing, self-cloning rocker dude needs to come into the light and..._persuade_ axel a bit.**

**this is _loosely_ based on the song "white houses", written and sung by vanessa carlton. i spent HOURS listening to it on loop some months back. if you read close enough, you can almost _HEAR_ the lyrics...that totally didn't make sense.  
**

**_AND SO_, this baby was born. happy birthday, my first axel/demyx fic. go forth into the world and...break the...speed limit? XO **

* * *

Zero to Sixty

Demyx had gone to the beach house with every intention of swimming and barbecuing. He was a funny boy—the kind of teenage boy that took pride in blasting his speakers through the neighborhood even when no one was there to hear. He was the kind of boy that enjoyed cliques and the elites that governed them. It was, however, very difficult to enter cliques and for Demyx this was nothing new. Despite that he'd been pushed away from many groups and ignored for much of his high school years, he had to admit that he still held a strange fascination with cliques.

He'd watch people gather 'round during lunch hour through bright, inconceivable eyes, and he'd found that most of those people had at least one thing in common. The ones that wore pink and pastels consisted mostly of girls—beautiful, blonde and blue eyed girls that giggled and tiptoed throughout the hallways with little to no intentions of addressing him. Most of those girls had been ballerinas in the past and were usually the cause of the school's gossip train.

Those that wore mostly blue and jeans were boys and all of them were jocks. The pastel girls would often flock together with the jocks and tap them each gingerly on the shoulder while batting their beautiful eyelashes. And the jocks would smirk and chuckle without caring that those girls were possibly interested.

There were the kids that wore mostly earth tones and black. These were the dark circle people that supplied the school hallways with a sense of gloom and despair. They varied from boys to girls depending on the day (many of them liked to skip classes). Demyx knew that they were smart, but it was their laziness that got in the way. The boys liked tight pants and hoodies. The girls enjoyed painting their nails dark colors and cutting their hair in layers. Demyx's very, very good friend belonged to that group.

Lastly, there was the group of people that floated. They didn't particularly _belong_ anywhere, per se. These were the kids that were neither smart nor dumb. Most of them kept to themselves and sometimes entered the pastels, the jocks and the dark circle depending on how they felt. No one really knew who the so-called leader of the outcasts was, nor did they much care. The outcasts were outcasts, and so they would remain. This was what Demyx would remain.

But maybe by some slim chance he'd be able to defy the rules of society and place himself where no outcast had ever gone before! Maybe if he tried so hard as to talk and socialize with the others, he'd be able to stick into one clique where he truly belonged! His friend in the dark circle had told him otherwise. He'd said it was a stupid goal, but Demyx wouldn't have it.

Cliques were amazing things. Just once in his life he wanted to feel what it was like to share a common interest with someone. Just once he wanted to be able to have one of the gorgeous girls touch him faintly on the shoulder. He'd be able to hold house parties if he was a jock and he'd be able to get away with skipping school if he just wore a hoodie and sulked.

Simple, easy, 1-2-3. Demyx was going to go for it. He thought long and hard, and after overhearing some gossip about a beach house hangout, decided to first target the jocks. It would be hard work, and it would most certainly require undivided attention that which his ditzy mind had a hard time giving. He couldn't be too geeky and he couldn't be too quiet. He just had to be what _everyone else_ would want him to be.

The doorbell was warm with summer sun and the brown grass surrounding the white beach house crunched when he'd sauntered across it and up to the wooden porch. He could feel the ocean breeze brushing against his face and pushing back the loose strands of blonde hair that touched the top of his brows. A tall tree was standing erect beside the white house with its green, willowy leaves drooping over the mossy rooftop. For a minute Demyx stared at the tree and at the seemingly hundreds of initials carved into its base. Loved Ones had been here, no doubt. They were another clique that Demyx had labeled just a month ago.

The door creaked open.

"And you are?" Demyx blinked and sent his innocent, wide eyes down where they met with the face of a blonde girl with short hair that fell below her collarbones. Her greenish-blue eyes stared up at him insensitively while she kept her lips pursed and her slim body pressed against the maple wood doorframe.

"Zexion invited me," he said quite happily. Her eyebrows rose faintly.

It took her a minute to look him over before she finally gave in and with a sharp exhale pushed away from the frame and slipped back into the cold living room. Her faded shorts certainly caught Demyx's attention and without a second thought he bounded into the house and shut the world away behind the chipped, white door. She was awful lenient. He could've been a bad guy. But Demyx was no bad guy, for sure.

There was little to no furniture in the house and from where Demyx stood, there appeared to be only two bedrooms fit for only two people each. A messy pile of luggage and paper bags lay in the far right corner of the white living room and beside them—a couch and a glass coffee table.

The hardwood floor creaked and moaned as he slipped off his sandals and ventured further into the small home. The sand on the floor pricked his toes but he tried not to complain.

"You invited him?" the blonde girl asked as she slumped onto the couch and atop someone that was laying there. The unknown person grunted and cursed at her, calling her a bitch amongst other things.

Demyx's eyes wandered over to the coffee table where he spotted Zexion—his ex-boyfriend—sitting behind it with his elbows propped up on the glass surface. His right eye was hidden behind that familiar mess of dark hair while the other vaguely turned up to glance at him. Zexion nodded and gestured Demyx to come closer with a wave of his hand. He was never one to show affection.

"Your name's what again?"

Zexion looked away from Demyx as he sat himself on the floor and responded flatly to the girl sitting on the couch. "Demyx. He's in your history class, Larxene."

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that, hun. There're a lot of guys at the school. It's hard to keep track of 'em all." She'd said that so coldly that Demyx failed to understand the apology mixed in. But he ignored it and sighed with pleasure at his success in inching into a group. He had Zexion to thank for that, but he couldn't exactly _thank_ him, really. He and Zexion had gone their separate ways nearly four months ago, although Zexion still often considered Demyx his close friend/possession.

It was actually confusing, love life. Demyx wondered, as he stared up at the tan legs of Larxene, if he really fell for the right kind of people. He supposed that justified the fact that he really _did_ belong to the outcasts; he floated from place to place, from person to person. He could never make up his mind about love or where he belonged.

"'Scuse him," Larxene said flatly while she raised a leg and propped it up on the coffee table. Judging by the way she roughly adjusted herself atop the person underneath her, she had been referring to them—or, rather, _him_.

"He's probably just tired is all," Demyx replied.

Larxene scoffed and shifted herself once more, earning a sharp grunt and yet another cuss from the guy. "Don't judge by what you see. He's being an asshole so don't try and give him any sympathy."

"O-oh..."

Zexion flicked some hair away from his right eye and turned to Demyx. "There's gonna be two more people coming. You know Roxas and Kairi, right?"

Demyx had known them before. He'd been in Roxas' science and math classes for the past three years. He eventually floated into the jock clique and from time to time hung around Zexion's crowd. But Roxas was certainly _not _an outcast. Kairi, on the other hand, had been glued to the ballerinas ever since she entered the world. The world was pink to her and there wasn't a guy at school that she had yet to date—save for Demyx, of course. Truthfully, Kairi wasn't exactly his type. Maybe physically, but certainly not emotionally.

Demyx nodded. "'Course I do."

"Why don't _you_ call Roxas and make sure he's on his way here, hm?" Larxene elbowed the guy below her—who had been turned away with his face hidden behind a black hoodie ever since Demyx sat down—and that time he shifted his legs violently and sent her colliding with the floor. "Ow! Idiot!" Larxene complained with an evil smile. Didn't people usually frown at being pushed around like that?

"He's known to roughhouse quite a bit," Zexion pointed out as his pale fingers tapped the glass. Demyx really wanted to hold them and twirl the silver rings on his middle finger, but found it better if he didn't. His concentration centered on the strange guy now sitting up on the couch as he chuckled and shook his shoulders. As soon as he was sitting upright, the dark hood fell away from his face and the first thing that Demyx noticed was the pearly white smirk pulled onto his thin lips followed shortly by the two tattoos, the piercings, the hair...

"Am I now, Zex? And you'd know this _how_?"

Zexion scoffed and quietly launched a balled up paper straw cover at the guy's head. "News spreads like wildfire at school, Axel. I've come to know a tidbit about nearly everyone in the student body."

"You guys blend into the walls, I swear."

No-fricken'-way. Demyx had to clench his jaw to keep his mouth from dangling open. This was _really_ Axel! _The_ Axel, for that matter! And with a "the" added to the front it made the guy more important than the president; placed upon a pedestal higher than the ones on Mt. Olympus. He could've tripped someone in the hall and gotten away with it by simply smiling. No one asked for his apology. No one bothered to bother him. In short, Axel was an _idol_. Mess with him and you might as well be dancing in the depths of hell.

"He's one of the jocks!" Demyx quietly squealed to himself as he pretended to cough into his arm. If Axel was so intimidating, why would Demyx be so keen on knowing him? Axel wasn't just _any_ jock. He happened to be the one that all the ladies wanted to get their fake nails and curvy bodies on. He was a walking target and Demyx was pretty sure that he knew it. He often smirked, such as now, and rarely left a scene without making his mark.

Zexion softly nudged Demyx with his elbow. "Don't get your hopes up. Axel's the one that really decides whose _fit_, if you understand me."

"Hm, right. I know. Sure."

"Hey, are you drooling?"

"Sure."

"Hell-o?" It certainly took a while before Demyx's head shot up and he noticed that Axel had been waving a hand at him, but it wasn't a sign of welcome or hello—no, it was a sign that he was a doofus. A big, fat doofus. He shrunk, feeling that his awesome-ness had suddenly dwindled down to a level that was invisible to the naked eye. Within the mere second it took for him to see Axel's hand, Demyx had already succumbed to his lameness and Axel's godliness.

"S-sorry," he stuttered faintly. "I'm Demyx, by the way."

"So I've heard." Axel scoffed as he clicked his teeth together and began digging into his pocket for something. When he returned with a white cigarette, Larxene reacted instantly and slapped his forearm hard. The cigarette tumbled from between his middle and forefinger and rolled under the coffee table.

"What the hell was that for?" he spat.

Larxene's brow furrowed. "Not in here. If my parents come back to the smell of cigarette smoke they'll never let me spend a weekend here again. And you _know_ that they're gonna hold you culpable."

Axel eyed the lone cigarette under the table and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Psh, fine. Have it your way. I'll just call up Roxas for a sec." And with that comment he stood up from the cream colored couch and strolled across the tiny room to the front door. He stepped out and left the door open a crack for the warm, salty air to waft inside.

Larxene sighed heavily and stretched her long legs out on the couch as she stared up at the ceiling. For a prep, she was pretty easy-going. "3...2...1."

Just then, something began roaring outside and half the house began to shake. Demyx clutched onto the glass table while Zexion sat still with his legs crossed and his head hung as if he were asleep. The shakes finally subsided as the heavy growling noises started to move farther and farther away from the home. With one last sputter, the vibrations and the sounds stopped at once. Demyx could hear the rustling of the leaves of the tree scratching on the rooftop.

"What the hell was that?" Demyx asked, pulling his fingers out of his ears.

Both Zexion and Larxene shook their heads at each other and returned to mindlessly staring at the white walls and ceiling as they flatly replied, "Axel's Camaro."

xxXXxx

Roxas was a real sweet kid. Sweet as honey, sweet as spring rain. Demyx knew that Roxas never took a liking to staying in one group all the time, but he really wasn't sure about if that made Roxas an outcast or not. If he were an outcast, Demyx thought, then people at school would most probably brush past him. They'd want nothing to do with him. And yet, people _adored_ Roxas. The whole student and faculty body loved him to bits!

But the kid was quite solemn most of the time, which made Demyx think _again_ if he belonged with Zexion's clan. Oh, it was so difficult to belong now-a-days. Why was it easy for Roxas to belong somewhere? And then Demyx paused and remembered that Roxas had been Axel's main squeeze for quite some time. He wondered if they were still on. He had a difficult time trying to remember if he'd actually heard Axel say that he was straight or just bi-curious. It might've just been a rumor.

"What's in the paper bags, Zex?" Demyx asked. Zexion was sitting beside the luggage and bags when he responded.

"You'll see."

Larxene chuckled beside Demyx on the couch. "He won't tell."

A familiar sound started in the distance and already Demyx could tell that it was Axel's Camaro rumbling along on the sandy road. The engine revved angrily as it approached the beach house before finally letting out a soft purr once Axel set it into park. He could hear their voices outside the door; Axel muttering something dirty and Kairi giggling profusely in response. Demyx made sure to lean back into the cushions with his arm rested behind him at the headrest. He had to look like a tough guy if he wanted to _be_ a tough guy.

"We're home!"

"'Bout time," Larxene mumbled with her arms crossed. She stood from the couch and stepped over Demyx's outstretched legs to greet Kairi as she followed behind Axel. The sky was tinted orange and purple and the clouds swirled together to create a sherbet-like effect over the beach. Warm air flew into the beach house once more.

"You guys ready?" Kairi asked playfully. She was smiling and a stunning pair of deep blue eyes glistened when they set upon Demyx. Her pink sundress was ruffled at the bottom and when she kicked her sandals off and bounded into the room, the ruffles spun and jumped about her small frame. The shell necklace clicked upon her tanned skin as did the anklet around her foot.

Axel smirked when Kairi started to spin as a ballerina in a music box. "You alright there, Rox?"

Hearing Roxas' name made Demyx turn away from Kairi's performance for only a short while. With fascination welling up inside him, he stared at the blonde that shut the door behind him and glanced up at Axel with a comforting smile. It wasn't often that Roxas smiled. It was an amazing sight to see. So far, Demyx was off to an impressive start.

Axel reached behind him and took Roxas' wrist into his hand. From there he led him into the orange tinted living room and the two sat in front of Demyx behind the glass coffee table. Excitement got the better of Demyx as he slid onto the floor across them and proceeded to make a good impression.

"Hey, Roxas."

Roxas blinked and stared into Demyx's hazy eyes. "I didn't know you hung out with these guys," he said in light shock.

Demyx leaned back into the couch, trying to act as egotistical as he could. "Well I—"

"I invited him," Zexion interrupted to which Demyx shrunk back. "I thought he might enjoy a little break from watching television all weekend long."

"You brought the stuff?" Axel asked cockily when he glanced over his shoulder. Demyx was shocked to see the ghost of a smile etched on Zexion's lips when he reached for one of the paper bags and slid it across the wood floor to Axel's eager hands. Kairi stepped over it as it sped past her and decided to crash beside Roxas on the table. Larxene followed and soon the tiny table was surrounded by all five of them—each one eying the paper bag with intense delight.

Axel did the honors of ending Demyx's curiosity by reaching into the bag and returning with a six pack of beer. The amber liquid sloshed around as he set it on the table. Less than a second passed when everyone reached for the pack and took possession of their bottle. Demyx had done it only to show that he knew what he was doing. He followed them when they twisted the caps and tossed them on the table. He followed when they each took sips, but continued to take a large gulp just as Axel was doing across from him.

It burned. But if it was what would make him better, it was a good feeling.

"I owe ya one, Zex," Axel said.

Zexion casually nodded at him and set the dark bottle on the table. Demyx had always known that Zexion had liked alcohol, and he knew that Zexion was a smart drinker as well. There was no way in hell that Zexion would ever drink more than what his body would allow.

"And he drinks too?" Roxas asked, using his bottle to point toward Demyx. "I didn't think you were like that, Demyx."

Demyx forced a smile. He didn't want to show the disgust for the burning alcohol running through his system. The near empty bottle was sitting between his legs when he replied. "I'm a lot of things, Roxas. You'd be surprised."

"Would he? What kinda guy are you?" Demyx turned to Axel's voice. The redhead—being so fair skinned—was obviously turning pink and hot. Even after one beer! His outer layer of clothing was already stripped off which left the green, graphic t-shirt tight on his body. It was difficult to say whether Axel still had his sense and sensibility. Was he really interested in knowing Demyx? Or was he just toying around? Was it out of politeness?

Demyx swallowed down what was left of the beer and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "A guy that leaves room for imagination, I guess."

Axel lifted his chin and then cocked his head to the left. Larxene caught his attitude shift and coughed with her lips pressed against the lip of the beer bottle. "You're such a lightweight. You know, maybe it would do you good to fix that damn bucket of yours outside before you decide to go driving again tomorrow."

"It's not a bucket."

"I beg to disagree," Roxas interrupted, chuckling and nudging Axel almost affectionately in the arm. Already Demyx knew more about Axel than he _thought_ he knew about him in the first place. This guy really was like a time bomb. There were high chances that Axel would die due to a stupid mistake or because he hadn't listened to someone that served as a cautionary. But there was something about that personality that made him so _likeable_.

"Hey, get a room!" Kairi snorted, pushing Roxas toward Axel forcefully. Although Axel was _clearly_ willing to take up the offer, Roxas pushed at his chest and struggled to keep him away. So sex was another thing that the jocks and preps were into. How interesting...

"That car's put up with loads of shit and it runs perfectly fine!"

"No it doesn't," both Zexion and Roxas insisted.

Demyx had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. The night was going so smoothly! Despite the alcohol buzz and the smell of cigarette smoke lingering about, Demyx was rather enjoying himself and figured that his plan was carrying out perfectly. He nearly jumped when he thought about it. Then Axel suddenly slammed both hands down on the table. Axel's second beer bottle lay on its side atop the glass and he started to roll it with his fingers. Although poor Demyx's vision was distorted, he followed the movement of the glass bottle with anticipation.

"Say, Roxas," Axel said in a slurred voice, "spin."

Larxene set her bottle beside her on the floor and scooted in closer to the table. Her exposed knee tapped Demyx's and he shuddered only slightly.

"And if it lands on anyone else but yourself?" she asked.

Roxas had already taken the bottle into his hand and had placed it in the middle of the table. Everyone's eyes were sparkling with pre-drunken sensation. The air in the cold bungalow fell heavy and thick as a fog. And so the bottle spun. Spun and spun and spun. Silence fell when five bright eyed teens sat—each one mesmerized by the sound of glass against glass. Turn, turn, turn. Round and round it goes. Kairi wanted to be picked. Her hands were fisted in her sundress with hope. Axel wanted to be picked. His lips were tingling and separated as they longed to be touched.

The bottle had slowed by then and all Demyx could think of was it landing on himself. The tip passed him and continued to move. On and on it went until it had picked the lucky one in the circle to be kissed. All of them were very unpredictable and impatient kids. Two pairs of hands grasped at the other's clothes and four sparkling eyes shut tightly. Demyx wondered what influenced people to kiss each other? Did they kiss out of love? Did they always kiss out of love?

He watched Roxas' fingers turn white when they grasped onto the front of Axel's green shirt. Axel's were holding Roxas' face in place. And the kissing commenced. He studied the passion involved and the technique that he was so unaware of. He'd never experienced kissing with such indulgence before. Zexion wasn't one to enjoy that. Their tongues flicked, played and twisted at a steady pace as did their bodies squirming against one another's. Axel was rather neat with making out and keeping Roxas in order. And those _lapping _noises. Skill. Demyx could tell that it was great fun to kiss. Jocks really _did_ have all the fun.

Axel pulled back for a breather while still holding Roxas' face beside him until he decided that he enjoyed the feeling of cold air entering his heaving chest. He released Roxas and the two of them sat beside each other in a huff. Roxas' spiky blonde hair had been ruffled up in the midst of the heat and he was struggling to keep them from all standing on end. Demyx eyed the bottle atop the table and wondered if the game was still going to carry on.

"Looks like it's your turn," Larxene snickered in Demyx's direction. She reached out for the bottle and shoved it his way. Demyx caught it between his legs before it hit the floor and with uneasy eyes glanced around the circle of friends he'd become a part of. Kairi was still as pretty and eager as ever for one kiss, just _one_—and she didn't even _know_ him. He really hoped that the bottle would pick Larxene. Something about her gorgeous smirk and glittered eye shadow made her extremely tempting.

He spun it with little force, hoping that it would be slow enough to land on her. In fact, he didn't think that he'd need to watch the bottle spin and judged that it would choose her in the end anyway. Demyx turned toward her and scooted closer as he licked his lower lip. Gah. It was dry. Maybe Larxene's kiss would be able to fix that! But the bottle didn't put its faith in Larxene tonight. It obviously didn't believe that she was worthy of Demyx's kiss.

"Would you look at that?" Kairi said with a hint of skepticism wrapped around the words. "Why do you get all the luck, Axel?"

_Axel?_

Demyx's throat throbbed when he pulled his head away from Larxene. This was the _epitome _of embarrassment! Yes, he'd seen the amazing work that Axel had done, but if it was a kiss he was after then he was pretty sure that Axel would be the last person to resort to for that luxury. Demyx had a strange feeling that he would be ultimately outranked if he tried kissing Axel. If one were to juxtapose the two of them based on their knowledge of sex, Demyx just wouldn't be able to size up in any way shape or form!

And yet, Axel didn't seem to mind that. He placed his hands down on the table and sat up so he could stretch his body across to face Demyx. Demyx still hadn't moved and was left to cower against the couch. He first looked at Roxas who wasn't showing any signs of jealousy whatsoever. Now _Zexion_ on the other hand...Demyx simply didn't _risk_ looking in his ex's direction for fear of being turned into stone.

"Sorry. I can't do that." He shook his head softly and placed the bottle right side up back on the table. "Someone else take my turn."

Axel's eyebrows rose in doubt. "You scared?" The way he'd asked it sounded as if it were made out to be a threat. Demyx just shook his head again.

"Thought you said you were a lot of things." And with that Axel sat back down beside Roxas with a rough sigh. Demyx could tell that he'd been looking forward to yet another make-out session, but he didn't feel like degrading himself like that. Besides, Axel was obviously tipsy. What were the odds of him barfing on his clothes in mid-kiss? Demyx would _not_ give Axel the opportunity to make him vulnerable on his big night.

"I'll go for you, hun. Watch and learn from the _queen _of spin-the-bottle." It was clear that Larxene had had her eyes fixed on Axel all night. Honestly, it made Demyx feel even smaller than he already felt. Was he doing something wrong to get her? He thought that if he studied Axel then he'd get the idea. Before he could stare at him longer and before Larxene could spin, Axel rose to his feet and swerved as he walked off toward the front door.

"I'm out for a smoke," he muttered with a cigarette in between his lips. "We'll finish up later." All eyes watched him leave including Demyx who was still speculating the idea of taking back his rejection. Had he hurt Axel's feelings doing that? He thought jocks took rejection well! Amongst the sound of waves crashing as the tide came in, Demyx heard the sound of an engine droning outside the door. Axel's Camaro.

"Zex, wanna get up and help out with the food?" Roxas asked. He pulled himself off the floor and headed toward the back door where the beach was waiting on the other side. Zexion only glanced at Demyx once before agreeing silently to the blonde and following to the back of the bungalow.

"It's never fun with three people, is it?" Kairi lifted the bottle into her lap and stared ahead at Larxene who took a swig from her beer.

"You'd be surprised. You really are in the clear when it comes to overnights, Kairi."

"Only when you invite all the guys with talent. I didn't think that you'd bring Axel into the picture."

"Who hasn't? What's a party without the idiot?"

Both girls chuckled with each other, making Demyx feel out of the conversation and out of the circle of five. All of a sudden, he felt lonely sitting on the cold floor. Even when the warm alcohol in his stomach settled he wasn't quite satisfied. Realizing that Zexion and Roxas had left their empty bottles atop the table, Demyx decided to be courteous to Larxene's parents and clean up a bit. He slowly rose from the floor, brushed the sand from his legs and with bottles in hand strolled over to the front door.

"Recycling's on the right, Demyx," Larxene called out to him. "Well, Kairi. How's about you and me go for a little swim, hm?"

xxXXxx

Demyx was fortunate enough to be greeted by the heavy scent of gasoline and salt water when he stepped into the moonlight. Sarcasm. So maybe he was a _bit_ bummed that he wouldn't get the chance to swim with the girls. He'd seen Larxene's brown and white polka dotted bikini hanging over the porch railing...but he had a job to do.

The sand below him had turned bright white under the moon and the tree protecting the bungalow had turned into a black shadow, moaning and swaying in the ocean breeze. It was as he turned to toss the bottles that he caught his first ever glimpse of Axel's famous bucket sitting atop the sandy hill across the beach house.

It was an old model Camaro with two black racing stripes painted on—the stripes ran from the hood of the car to the trunk. Demyx was surprised to see that it had the body of a sports car. It lay close to the road and the front end of the car was pointed for added acceleration. The sleek silver paint job made up for the rear view mirror that was dangling by a couple of wires by the passenger side door. If it looked like it was in good shape then why was it that it sounded like a load of shit?

Demyx quickly tossed the bottles into the blue recycling bin and returned to ogling the car atop the hill. Once his eyes adjusted well enough to the night, he spotted a thin line of smoke trailing from the back of the car. Another good look showed that Axel was leaning against the trunk of the car with his attention fixed on the road. Yes! Demyx was sure that now was the time to properly introduce himself. He felt that now was the opportune moment to prove what he'd meant about being made up of a lot of things.

He smiled confidently when he began to trudge up the hill with his hands shoved into the pockets of his khaki colored beach shorts. Once he'd made friends with the presumed leader of the jocks, he'd fit right in, wouldn't he? He was _sure_ of it. Now it might have turned him off that Axel had been smoking. What would his mom say if he came home stinking of cigarette smoke and booze? But she would _need_ to understand when he'd say that it was all for a good cause.

It was ALL for a good cause.

As the sand got into his sandals and slid under his feet, Demyx eyed the top of the hill and the silver Camaro with intense ecstasy. Soon he'd be living on cloud nine _for sure_.

"Well, well," Axel drawled with a cigarette in between his lips. Demyx lightly cringed and suddenly stopped when he came within five steps of Axel and the car. "I was just wonderin' 'bout you, Mr. Out-Of-This-World."

Demyx shrugged with an uncertain smile drawn on his face. Maybe saying that he was _a lot of things_ was a bit overkill. He was pretty sure that right now he didn't look like much more than a weasel. Axel sure had a knack at making his thoughts do a U-turn. Really, it made this all the more fascinating! Manipulation! Was that what all the jocks did? Manipulate?

"Why were you wonderin' 'bout me?"

Axel left the cigarette to burn for a minute before he flicked it into the sand where it continued to do so. His arms were crossed when he glanced to his left at the bewildered wannabe standing before him, obviously admiring his wit and talent and obvious good looks. He liked to play games with people quite often. It amused him when they would either slither away with jealousy or titter amongst their friends. Demyx seemed an easy target. He cocked his head and surveyed Demyx complacently with slick venom eyes.

"'Cause it's not often that a stranger slips into our hangouts without persuasion, you know."

"Zexion invited me over."

"I've heard. And what really _gets_ me is that you're already so good at blending in."

Demyx's eyes glistened when he looked up. His confidence level was slowly starting to rise in his chest _and he could feel it_! Wait until all those jerks that wouldn't believe him heard about _this_!

"You mean that?"

Axel chuckled and smirked. What a _dope_. "Yeah. You're chattin' away, drinkin' and even gettin' the girls to check you out. What's your secret?"

That's when Demyx's throat closed tight and his mind did a double take on the question. "I—"

"You used to belong in a clique?"

Just for the sake of sounding professional, Demyx cleared his throat and nodded his head like he was full of himself. "Chyeah."

"Really. Which one?"

"Uh—old school. Used to be in the—the, uh—prep sort of clique. Yeah."

"Huh." Axel studied the answer over and adjusted his position on the front hood of the car. He raised his chin in suspicion. "That would explain the chick-magnet persona."

A smirk suddenly formed on Demyx's lips as he crossed his arms just as Axel had done. He shrugged again. He liked that word. Per_sona_. "Well, _yeah_. I try, you know."

"And yet you refuse people when they flirt with you. Interesting. That part of your strategy? Doing the old school technique of playing hard to get?"

Playing hard to get wasn't old school was it? Or maybe it _was_, but he'd just been left out of the group that decided that. That thought only added stress to Demyx's thoughts and the pressure was getting to be too much to stomach. He dragged a hand across his greased up hair and sighed flippantly.

"It was my understanding that old tricks never got old. Guess not?"

Axel shrugged. "You tell me. You're the master, aren't you?"

Now Demyx just felt plain _awful_. A stick in the mud, a doormat, a kid left at the bottom of the dog pile...Axel was probably right to pick on him that way. If anything, it would set him straight. His chest hurt as it was struck with a heavy weight _full_ of _GUILT_. While Axel sure didn't _look_ like he cared about being rejected, Demyx knew that deep down he was seriously cussing him out and about ready to impale him on a stick. The feeling welled up so much inside him to a point where he figured he might as well explode like a fucking soda.

"Hey, you alright?" Axel leaned his head in closer to Demyx while he started to writhe and shift unnervingly on his feet. Demyx felt his ears heating up on top of the heat that the alcohol buzz had already given him. Axel raised an eyebrow up at him and narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Uh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Fine."

"Look, if this is about an apology or something—"

"Apology? How-how would you know if I'm apologizing? Apology?"

Axel once more leaned back against the Camaro, making the front tires sink a bit deeper into the sand. As the car moaned and creaked a bit under the shifted weight, Axel's bright smile thinned and became deadlier than before. His long fingers tapped gingerly on his forearms as he was still chewing over this Demyx character. It was like being stalked by a wolf, no doubt. And Demyx wasn't feeling so hot all of a sudden. He _knew_ that he had to stop stuttering so much!

"C'mere a sec," Axel beckoned with a twitch of his finger. Demyx stared at it with the classic face of a doofus.

"Wha?"

"C'mere." And that was all he could say, really. Demyx was honestly very afraid when people would give him one word sentences. He guessed that he was just a bit _too_ paranoid...but if he showed that side of him to Axel, oh that would _ruin_ him. Ruin. Him. He buckled up and inched closer as he was told. He couldn't help but feel strange around Axel. Here he was beside this highly unpredictable character at a beach that he'd never even seen in his life! And mom always said never to talk to strangers...

Although he wasn't much shorter than Axel—about half an inch shorter—Demyx still felt so tiny compared to the redhead. Even leaning against the car did nothing to make him feel any less short, or taller. He kept his arms crossed and held onto his elbows while unconsciously rubbing them. His baggy white t-shirt shone brightly under the moonlight, and he really wished it wouldn't. He didn't like being noticed so much now.

Demyx hadn't turned his head to look at Axel, but he didn't need to see him to know that he'd once again shifted the weight of the car and was death glaring his way. And for the first time in his life, Demyx was regretting that he'd become so fixated on cliques. But that feeling didn't last very long. As soon as he glanced at the illuminated white bungalow at the bottom of the hill, he suddenly felt extremely proud of himself yet again. He was literally at the top of the school's society for tonight.

And then the unthinkable. The sheer _unthinkable_.

He suddenly found himself in the same situation as Roxas had been before—only in this scenario he was totally unprepared and unorganized. A simple grab by the front of his shirt was all it took for him to go colliding with Axel and with a muffled yelp Demyx slammed a hand on the car hood for balance while he made the other dangle absently to the side. His eyes forced shut on impact and he was sure that opening them would not qualify for this kiss to be a kiss. Kissing _had_ to be done with the eyes closed.

The exhilarated blonde wasn't allowed two seconds to mull over his thoughts—not one—for Axel clenched his fist tighter around his shirt and pulled him closer and closer and closer still until he was sure that he'd shut the guy up. Axel liked it when his casualties were mindless as he made his move. Axel straightened his back and pushed away from the car just as he spread Demyx's lips apart. That had happened way too quickly in Demyx's mind.

He released a muffled protest against the redhead's lips just before Axel had slipped into him and began gliding his tongue against his stiff one. At first, he really did think that it would be fun to kiss, but as the minute passed, he realized that it was just plain _weird_ being forced to do something so non-consensual. He wasn't _in love_ with Axel, nor was Axel toward him. Was this really how cliques and their relationships worked?

Axel began to slow down and pulled out of Demyx's mouth. Demyx suddenly felt extremely empty without some movement there, but boy that didn't last very long. Axel's slender fingers spread apart as they pressed at Demyx's sides and began sliding roughly against his white t-shirt. Demyx gasped unnervingly and tried to hold Axel away by clinging onto his shoulders.

"H-hey, whoa, whoa. Wait a sec!"

"What're you going on about?" Alright, so that had definitely made Demyx shudder...immensely. After all, Axel's voice was already sensual to begin with and when it lowered down to a whisper there wasn't much he could do to prevent himself from reacting. Hot breath brushed against his left earlobe and Axel persisted to lift Demyx's shirt inch by painfully slow inch.

"N-nothing..." Poor Demyx's voice lowered and he found himself cowering in his own skin. He ducked his chin in closer to his chest and shook when goosebumps scattered across his torso. The sand below them shifted and tickled his toes. He really wished he hadn't been on the beach. The damn beach. The fucking beach. The beach of Satan! Morbid thoughts of regret and torment circled in Demyx's brain even as Axel nipped his neck and tugged lightly at the reddening skin with his teeth. Demyx could feel the pain searing his untouched skin, and his thoughts shifted.

It wasn't so bad. Prove yourself. _Prove_ that you can be what they are! _Prove_ that you aren't as lenient as everyone's made you out to be! Be another person! Be what Axel wants. Be want you've wanted to be ever since you entered that school.

The cold, summer night air slapped fiercely against Demyx's newly exposed skin. He still had the shirt on—the shorts, the sandals and necklace too. And as if on cue by Demyx's thoughts, Axel began backing away from the hood and led the two of them toward the passenger side of the car. All the while Demyx acted like he'd been under some kind of spell. He couldn't open those pretty blue eyes. Those innocent eyes.

Such pretty, innocent eyes.

The silver door popped open. Axel dragged them both through the sand and with little effort ducked into the backseat. Demyx could tell that it was dark inside since the moonlight against his eyelids suddenly disappeared. He wanted to open them and figure out where he'd been, but the smell of cigarettes and leather answered that for him. Axel was below him—tugging behind his neck and angrily knotting his fingers into his greasy hair. He tried to do the right thing and reached for the button on his shorts. He discovered later that Axel had already undone his own.

What a skilled guy!

Demyx had to keep up with him. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be included. His body lowered on that thought and their concealed cocks pressed together. Axel shifted his hips and ground himself deeply between Demyx's thighs. It hurt, oh, it hurt. Yet innocent little Demyx remained calm and collected. Enjoy it. Enjoy your night here.

He exhaled sharply into Axel's mouth and joined him in grinding. He maintained a steady rhythm at 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3...and pretty soon he felt his stomach grow cold. Something inside him had rushed toward the pit of his stomach and he had a feeling about what it was. That was when Axel abruptly sat up and made Demyx press his back against the fogged window. No one outside could see them. But Zexion, oh, Zexion.

And Roxas! Roxas!

What would happen if one of them—or even worse, _both of them_ would catch them in the act? What would Demyx _say_? How would he _explain himself_? Well, uhm, Axel was sad and needed some...comforting? But what kind of comforting included bare backing? Guess there really was no way getting around it. So for safe measures, Demyx's fingers slowly slid along the door handle where they slammed down on the grey peg beside the window—locking them inside. The old piece of junk let out a useless whirr to which Axel raised his head and smiled narrowly.

Demyx took those two seconds to gasp for breath. He wanted to wipe his forehead and at least _say_ something, but he had to remember that this wasn't out of love. No, this wasn't out of sincerity. He didn't have much of a right to say Axel's _name_. And so, he stuck to just touching and roughhousing with his inexperienced hands.

Axel hadn't kissed Demyx right back again. Instead he teased him by keeping his lips parted mere _centimeters_ away from touching Demyx's own. With a violent push, he knelt with a knee in between Demyx's legs. All Demyx could do was watch and breathe while being _completely_ blown away—unbeknownst to him—blown away...in the sexual connotation. The redhead's lips quivered ever-so-slightly and carefully the tip of his tongue began to slither over bump after bump after bump. Down and down Demyx felt it—from his cheek to his chin and from his chin to his collarbone. He rolled his head back and instantly Axel's speed picked up. Once again those hands made their way to Demyx's shirt, only this time succeeding in pulling it up to reveal the blonde's torso.

Demyx shivered and his waist started to twist. Axel hadn't even pried the shirt _off_! He just held it there in place while he licked away at his pretty much wash-board-abless body. His bellybutton tickled, his sides tickled, his _nipples_ tickled. He wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. He wanted to moan, but was afraid. Oh, second thoughts, _why now_? Those second thoughts couldn't do anything at this point. Not with _this_ erection. This was it! This was what he'd _wanted_!

Maybe all this was some sort of...acceptance ritual. Weird.

The tongue-gliding had to go on for at least another two minutes. Yes, he kept time in his head. In all honesty, waiting was the hardest part of sex/love making. He'd learned that mostly from Zexion, sad to say. The guy could never make up his mind. But Zexion was the past for now, or maybe he should just _stay_ that way. He stopped thinking about Zexion when he realized that he was being stripped. _Stripped. Nadda._

He made a desperate grab for the passenger headrest to his right. Let's say that he held onto it for _dear life_. He was scared, he was _shaking_. But did that stop the redhead? Certainly not! All it did was egg him on! He didn't care, really. Business as usual. Demyx's cock was a lot different than Roxas'. For one, it was bigger, and for another, well, it wasn't shaven. Hm. It was always a nice time for change in Axel's book. Exciting. It even _felt_ different on his tongue. Roxas' was smoother, obviously. Hm. Like tasting candy...or summat.

Barely three licks already had Demyx into submission—swallowing, biting his lip and curling his toes. He didn't want to _look_ at what Axel was doing, regardless on if it would serve as future reference. He made an uneasy sound at the back of his throat and just kept his head turned toward the ceiling. He was _actually_ getting a—a _blowjob_. It was pretty much a foreign word before. But now, oh _now_ he could actually know what it _meant_. He bucked his hips into rhythm with Axel's head. Oh boy, oh boy, _oh boy_.

What's this? Something hot was dotting the corner of Demyx's eyes. At first he thought it was just 'cause he'd had his eyes squeezed shut so tightly. But when he thought about it, it wasn't that. He wasn't really in pain; all this felt extremely _great_. It was 'cause...was this how it was supposed to be? Was he supposed to be a little slave boy all the time to be able to fit in with these guys? How many times was he gonna have to get trapped in the backseat with Axel? And maybe not just Axel! Roxas, too. Maybe even _Larxene_ if that's how he felt that day. Was it right being used?

Maybe he was just overanalyzing things again.

Once last buck and he released the pressure he'd been keeping on his lower lip, as well as in his stomach. He just couldn't help it. Against what he'd said, _against_ what was supposedly taboo, he said it. Plain and clear as day. And loud.

"_Axel!"_

His fingers found their way to Axel's hair where they tugged and clenched as he came. It was _horrible_. He'd said his name! That wasn't...but he..._how did_...?

Demyx's adrenaline was going much too fast for him to handle—like going a mile, like attempting to outrace a racecar. Pant, pant, pant. The sweat was coming in bullets down his face and chest...and he was relieved. No more waiting. He'd had his turn _finally_. Axel didn't bring his head back up until he knew that Demyx was finished. Demyx couldn't help but wonder if the apparent bulge in Axel's pants was a sign that he had to do _something _in return to get rid of it. He didn't ask. He couldn't.

So, Axel answered for him. In the form of a question.

"You wanna take a spin?" Demyx could tell that Axel was having a hard time keeping that smile on since he was obviously in the same state of asphyxiation as he was. But to take advantage of a _jock _was seriously a huge skip, hop and a leap. If he did a bad job, that only meant he was a poser. If he was plausible, well, hello popular table. But at what cost?

_Second thoughts..._

Those thoughts just flew right away. Demyx hadn't bothered to answer and instead lowered himself on the guy for his turn. That's all they did—took turns and weighted it out amongst themselves. Bragged about it the next day and claimed to be guilty as charged whenever someone would ask them if it was true. Jocks were pretty selfish, now that Demyx thought about it. They might've been beautiful people, but once you got to know them, they turned sour and aggressive.

Even as he kissed Axel how _he_ wanted to, the redhead's tongue moved around restlessly and impatiently—wrestling for his chance in the spotlight. So the kiss turned out to not be a kiss at all. It was just...an imperceptible touch. But Demyx didn't mind it at the time. He would _get _what he wanted. He was _going_ to have the time of his life. The night to end all nights. The fuck that would have the entire student body turning and saying,

"_I so want him."_

xxXXxx

The next morning, Axel's Camaro was out of gas.

"That's why I keep telling you to keep in the speed limit, you know," Larxene sighed to herself, leaning against the doorframe. In reality, Demyx knew that she didn't care if Axel was in the speed limit or not. 'Cause, in reality, it was a turn-on for most girls at school. He'd never seen it happen, but according to Roxas, Axel liked to drive into the school parking lot, steal the teacher's spots and burn a couple of donuts—sorta like a mark ol' Zorro would leave. Yeah. It was a big turn-on.

The sun was early to rise that day and the morning wind kept the beach just as alive as ever. Demyx thought it was...pretty, for lack of better word. There wasn't much to say. He'd seen it all before. He sat on the top stair of the porch while he tried not to watch Axel tinker with the car on the hill.

Everyone was still in their PJs save for him and Larxene who was still wearing her bikini from last night. She'd gone for an early morning swim. He still had his same outfit on as yesterday, and Larxene wouldn't stop complaining about him not changing into some of Axel's clothes.

It was, well, "_tacky"_ in her book.

Everyone had a hangover. Save for him. Yes. Even responsible, faultless, minimalist _Zexion _had one. Only one beer and Demyx had burned it all off in an hour—just like science class taught him last year. Again Larxene teased about how he lacked the pink in his face. Pink in the face was like a trophy after a party like that.

It was called "_being a lightweight_."

Zexion had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, Roxas in one of the bedrooms and Kairi in the other with Larxene. After his and Axel's little fiesta in the backseat, the two stumbled back into the beach house and acted as if nothing had happened—Axel taking off for Roxas' bedroom and Demyx heading for, well, the couch. Seeing as his ex had taken the spot, he resorted to leaning against it to sleep. But sleep didn't stick around very long.

He sighed lightly and propped his elbows on his knees. "Guess I'll head home."

"How?" Larxene asked, looking out at the white dunes in the distance.

"Same way I got here. I'll walk."

"Pft. You _walked_? Hun, that's probably _more_ than seven miles out." _That_ she didn't know for herself.

He shrugged and stood from the porch to head back inside. Watching Axel was making him depressed for some reason. Sure, part of him, actually, _a lot_ of him was happy that Axel had given him the chance to be something else. And, really, he felt changed somewhat. So what was wrong? He thought about it more as he slipped into the cooled living room where Zexion was cleaning up the paper bags and beer bottles rolling along the floor.

Upon hearing footsteps, Zexion glanced up from his work and nodded at Demyx once before going back to it. "You about ready to go home?"

Demyx rubbed the back of his neck and felt the kissing bruises under his fingers. "I was gonna walk."

"Hm. Me too. Wanna go together?"

Normally, Demyx would've turned down that offer in a heartbeat. But at the moment he felt compelled to accept. Zexion wasn't incredibly hammered at the moment, which meant that he wouldn't be _too_ hurt if he said no...and yet...

He nodded toward the floor. "Y-yeah. Yeah ok."

"I still remember the way to your house," Zexion replied while picking up the last of the green bottles—the one that had been on its side atop the coffee table. Coffee sounded good right about now. And some genuine conversation, too.

Hearing that made Demyx smile ear to ear. So maybe it made Zexion confused, but it was worth it. It was a sincere smile. Zexion was one of those outcasts that was, though he didn't look it, happy to be where he was. Whether he was with the jocks or the preps, it didn't matter. He was happy either way. Thinking about it, Demyx was fully capable of doing the same thing. It's just that getting a huge rush out of being a jock for a night was almost _beckoning_ him to make the full transformation! Getting stuck on the fence was _awful_.

"Good. Hey, know what I was thinking?"

"What?" Zexion asked. He threw the garbage bag over his shoulder and started heading for the door with Demyx.

"That maybe I'd hold my own hangout night like this one. Only, maybe we shouldn't single people out."

"It was just a get together with friends. Not everyone in the school should get invited."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna have it open for _whoever_. And I'm not gonna keep it on the down-low and whisper it around the cafeteria."

"Who did that?" Zexion asked before they got to the door.

Demyx turned and whispered, "All of the jocks, pretty much. And not all of 'em were even invited! I heard that a couple of 'em were gonna get over here and trash it 'cause they weren't invited!"

Somehow, hearing all of this made Zexion...amused. He didn't smile, but his visible eye widened in shock. "You've been snooping around, haven't you?"

Demyx simply crossed his arms and was the first to slip out of the bungalow. "I don't regret it."

"Of course you don't."

"What, you guys bailing out already?" Larxene was sitting in Demyx's spot on the porch when she looked over her shoulder and saw them. Zexion had grabbed his bag from the room and tossed on the very same clothes that he had worn last night. Only when Larxene saw him, she didn't complain. She barely even noticed. What? _Unfair_!

"Might as well. We've got homework to take care of."

She just rolled her eyes slightly and turned back to watching Axel fill the gas tank. Roxas was up there with him, sitting on the hood of the car with his ankles crossed and his feet barely touching the sand. Roxas was one of those guys, too. No matter where he went, Demyx never saw him complaining. What was these guys' _secret_? Or se_crets_ for that matter. Looks like he might have to infiltrate a couple more parties to figure that one out...

Just as he thought it, Demyx heard a whoop at the top of the hill, and when he looked he saw that Axel had tossed the gas can to the side and was proceeding to celebrate by pinning Roxas to the car. Looks like things were up and running smoothly again. Ugh, he didn't want to look at the thing another second. Now _that_—a solid relationship—was something he couldn't have at the moment.

"Those two are pretty much inseparable, you know."

"Oh, hey, Kairi. Mornin'," Larxene greeted with a jaunty wave of her hand. Kairi, still in her pink tank top and pants, was standing behind Demyx in the doorway. Her hair was combed down without a hair out of place. Typical prep behavior.

"The whole car ride over here, Axel wouldn't stop fooling around with him."

"So it's official that the two of 'em are butt buddies, hm?" Larxene asked, sounding bored out of her skull. Kairi giggled quietly.

"I guess. Roxas is better for him, you know. Helps him ease away from the gas pedal on the highway."

Both Zexion and Demyx were staring out at the two as they continued to stay glued to the hood of the car. Demyx couldn't help but notice how gentle and steady they were moving...or maybe he was just too far away. Hm.

"Meaning?" Larxene asked, suddenly sounding interested.

Kairi raised her shoulders all dreamy-like. "We've all got one. Someone to take it down a notch and keep life sailing smoothly. We can't rush ahead all the time."

"I say she only talks like this when she's drunk. Hm, it's a good thing I'm the one driving her home." Larxene had a hand covering her face when she mumbled that over to Demyx on her left. He just pretended to laugh, when in reality he was truly awed by Kairi. Yeah, she was a prep, but maybe not the kind that he thought she would be. She wasn't _totally _painted pink. She had some good student in her, too.

"...Come on, Demyx. We should go." With that, Zexion started to descend the steps and into the bright yellow light of the sun. He didn't bother to look over and say his goodbyes to the girls, but Demyx figured that his face said it enough.

"See ya, Dem. Catch you in history class? Maybe we can do lunch."

"Y-yeah. Yeah, that'd be awesome," Demyx stuttered as he followed like a little duckling at the heels of Zexion. Larxene had actually _remembered his name_! And-and what _class _they were in! She even winked and asked for lunch together! That was basically a date, right? Well, he thought that in jock/prep terms that translated to "date". Overanalyzing, overanalyzing. He looked back at the bungalow once and in that one time he repeated what he'd said before.

He didn't regret it. He didn't regret coming.

All he regretted was overreacting so much.

"Ah, Mr. Everything's leaving already?"

Demyx turned to the right, and with his hands in his pockets he stared at Axel who had just stepped away from the Camaro and left Roxas unattended on the hood. To think that had been _him_ last night. He cleared his throat and forced a weak smile.

"Uh, y-yeah. We're headin' home...now." He shook a thumb over his shoulder toward the dusty road that led to the main streets.

Axel's eyes scanned the road and his smile widened. "Really? Truckin' it?" He looked directly into Demyx's eyes.

Demyx nodded slowly. "Yeah. That's how I got here in the first place."

"Sure you don't want a ride or somethin'? Wouldn't want you guys, you know, shriveling up and _dying_ on the side of the road." As he spoke, Axel started taking backwards steps toward his car as if to lure the two of them closer. Yeah, that's exactly what the guy was. A manipulator. A sneak. A Venus flytrap on two legs. Well, the car ride _did_ sound fun. On a sunny day like this he'd be able to stick his head out the window and wave at the girls that walked by. With Axel driving, geez, he'd be able to get away with _anything_.

Suddenly, Demyx felt something touching his shoulder and he quickly turned to see Zexion tapping it. His eyebrows rose slightly.

"You wanna ride with them?" Zexion asked, using his chin to point toward the Camaro.

So Demyx thought...and thought harder. And he realized that if he were to get in the backseat, not only would the guilt of being with Axel hit him hard like a bag of bricks, he'd also risk moving way too 

fast for his own good. Hitting 70 in a 40 zone probably isn't good for someone's health. Besides, he hadn't gotten the chance to chat with Zexion a lot lately. They had some...catching up to do.

He smiled up at Axel and Roxas and took his own backwards steps toward Zexion instead. "Nah. Think I'll stick to truckin' it."

Axel popped open the driver's door and set one foot inside before asking, "You scared?"

But by the time Demyx answered, both he and Zexion had their backs to the old bungalow in hopes that they'd just forget it for a while. Getting to be something he wasn't was like reliving Halloween all over again. Somewhat of a nightmare, yeah, but at the end of the day Demyx felt pretty satisfied. He just wasn't all too sure if he'd really like to go back...

Axel had taken something from Demyx that he really couldn't get back. If you _really_ want to consider virginity an object, then, yeah—he'd lost it to someone that wasn't worth having it. So there really was no use in hoping to go back to the beach and get it back or anything. Party after party, hangout after drunken hangout, he'd just come back empty handed.

"Nah. I told you. I'm pretty much a lot of things, right?"

With that, Demyx heard the familiar rumbling of sorts from behind and soon the silver Camaro revved up and drove right past them—Axel chuckling out the window and Roxas smiling in the passenger seat. That could've been them. It was just so _hard_ to make a decision!

You got the belligerent jocks, the pastel preps, the dark circle, the loved ones, the conformist students and the outcasts.

Trying to infiltrate a party held by each clique would be pretty much pointless. Party after party. Hangout after hangout. It would all turn out to be the same.

"Thanks for the invite, Zex."

"Hm. You're a complete dope."

* * *

**hm. and yet _ANOTHER_ clique for demyx to break into! and he can be the president or something. hah. president demyx. of a clique. of dopes. ohhhh...i just LAWL'D.  
**

**so, thoughts? constructive criticism with a dash of sugar and spice? maybe i can fluff the pillow you've been sprawled out on for the past couple of hours you've spent skimming through this monstrosity? XO you tell me and i'll strive to do gooder in the future, m'kay? it's basically how i'm going to spend the majority of this summer vacation. (damn you gas prices. I'D RATHER BE DISNEYLAND-ING OVER HERE...) no, no, writing is just as good! writing is just as good...really. no, seriously. it is. XD**

**ok, so, it's sort of funny what inspired me to finish this oneshot. about a week and a half ago, i went to a panic! at the disco concert. the music inspired me to add a few paragraphs. the following week was the last day of school, and me and mah girls went out to uphold our tradition and watch a movie. indiana jones 4 was our victim. (b-t-w..._save your money...unless you REALLY like aliens) _and just this afternoon i watched cloverfield with a friend. duuuuude...I WAS LITERALLY. EATING. MY. PILLOW. (PS: that means i recommend it UNLESS you are the faint of heart _slash_ you dislike being in a state of dizzying euphoria) ...and i watched flightplan for the second time. the second time around...i wanted to shoot myself in the foot...**

**...and all that eventually totaled up to axel and demyx having a hidden camera JOYFEST! makes me wish i'd been there. _sneaksneaksneak _what i wouldn't GIVE for an "acceptance ritual" like that one, ey? X'D  
**

**i'm pretty sure that all the guys in here are bi-curious, save for roxas. ('cause he's JUST that adorable XD) i find it cute when they try to find the on button somewhere over the rainbow. SHAZAM!**

**hope you've found something of interest in my first EVAR axel/demyx (no, seriously, is it _akudemy?_ or maybe...) oneshot! out of everything, all those who read and speak out are the number one source of my inspiration. you can expect more pairings like this to come in the future, fer shur. i'll forever love you all to death!  
**

_**are YOU labeled?  
kokoro77**_


End file.
